


Quiet for a Cause

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: AU, Gen, Trans Male Character, Trans~Kousuke, Tw: gender dsyphoria, as well as my headcanon sexualities for the characters, day of silence, theres implied koyomi/rinko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kousuke was quiet. Too quiet. Haruto wanted to know why. And Kousuke past his fear decided what better day then to end the silence..than the day of silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet for a Cause

Kousuke remembers the day of his highschool years. The days of praying that the binder would do its job. The day that the days of never wanting to use the bathroom in public. The days of praying he passed. The days where his friends used the wrong name and the wrong pronouns. The days before T.

He remembers his real puberty. The facial hair. The voice change. The day his period stopped for real. The day of his top surgery. The day he decided not to have a bottom surgery. The first time his penis fell out of his pants in public. The first day he shaved. The day he donated all those girl clothes. The day his name officially became Nitoh Kousuke.

And just because he could pass without even trying anymore or that his friends have enver seen him as anything but a he, did not mean he wasn’t going to do Day of Silence. It did not mean he stopped supportin the community that supported him. He was just scared. Scared to be outed. This was the first DoS he had participated in that he was around people who did NOT know he was trans. And it wan’t like they wren’t going to notice.

Kousuke had met up with the others at the donut shop. Shunpei had apparently wanted to treat everyone to doughnuts or something. He hadn’t paid attention. His mind was elsewhere.

To his suprise, he sat down at a quiet table. Mr. Rainbow Brite was even quiet himself, but even more rainbow than usual. Quickly, Shunpei pulled out a white board, and wrote on it

“Have you heard of Day of Silence?” Oh. He should have thought about that. He knew better than to judge people for appearance, but he had thought that Shunpei might be somewhere in the community. He MIGHT have his support. Trans* weren’t the most liked in some parts of the community. He knew that.

So he nodded, his smile still plastered on his face. He took the whiteboard from Shunpei, and erased the words with his hand. Then he wrote on it, “I’ve participated in it every year since-” He started to write he found out he was trans. Then he erased the first letter, and then started to write, “I liked girls” But they say Kousuke as a cismale, and that would out him all the same “Since highschool.” There. Not a lie, but not outing himself.

Why was he scared? Where was his confidence? A pinch is a chance! But the chance for what? He had nothing to gain. Right?

Shunpei looked suprised, and then he took the white board, and wrote something to Haruto and Rinko. They looked just as suprised as Shunpei, but they nodded at whatever Shunpei had written.

“I didn’t know you supported the community. Or even knew about it. All three of us are actually part of it.”

Kousuke blinked. Shunpei he figured….but Haruto? Masculine, master wizard Haruto? Again he bit his tongue and tried to correct himself. Your gender expression did not mean your gender. It did not mean your sexuality. It did not mean anything. But he had to try so hard to be masculine that he had to admit he had trouble seeing past that. He tilted his head and gave Shunpei a confused look.

Shunpei wrote furiously. “I’m gay. Haruto is Asexual. Rinko is Lesbian.”

Kousuke opened his mouth to just go, “WHAT” He covered his mouth and started at Haruto. Shunpei he believe. Rinko he could see. Perhaps those late night walks with Koyomi were more than just friendly walks. But Haruto? He hadn’t seen that coming. He stared at Haruto, who’s blank expression was never easy to read.

“What about you? Or are you an ally?” Shunpei wondered if maybe Kousuke was Gay, but scared to admit it. Wouldn’t that make sense? Kousuke was always so adamantly straight. He could even be bi.

Kousuke shook his head on refelx His smile turned into a look of fear. A look that they’d never seen on his face. Maybe hints of it back when he nearly died. Never to this degree.

Shunpei blinked and wrote a question mark followed by a, “Whatever you are we’ll accept you.”

A pinch is a chance rang in his head. He could do this. He could do this. He took the whiteboard and quickly wrote on it. He erased it over 10 times, not even sure how to write what he wanted to write

He ended up writing, “Transgendered,” and flung the whiteboard up closing his eyes. In his head he chanted the same phrase that had helped him survive through school. No matter how bad the situation was. No matter how hard it was. If he kept trying, one day he would succeed. I mean look. The surpised looks on everyone’s faces told him enough. He’d passed completely.

Shunpei blinked and then grabbed his shoulder. He wrote down quickly. “I thought you might have been a homophobe. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that you and the ring thing was a different issue entirely.”

Kousuke blinked, not believing the reaction he got. He erased the whiteboard and started to write. Haruto took the board from him.

He wrote down quickly. “You being Trans* doesn’t change anything. You’re still my friend. Our friend. You’re still Kousuke.”

Kousuke cried for the first time in front of them. But his stupid huge grin was definitely a sign that it was just him overwhelmed with happiness.


End file.
